1. Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a charged particle beam treatment apparatus and a method of adjusting the path length of a charged particle beam.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, a scanning type charged particle beam treatment apparatus disclosed in the related art is known as a charged particle beam treatment apparatus which performs a treatment by irradiating an irradiation object with a charged particle beam. In the related art, there is a disclosure of a charged particle beam treatment apparatus which irradiates one layer which is set in the irradiation object with a charged particle beam along a scanning pattern, and irradiates a next layer with the charged particle beam by changing energy of the charged particle beam when the irradiation of the one layer with the charged particle beam is finished.